The Fanfiction Attempt
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Sheldon joins FFN; in true Sheldon style of course. One-shot. Irrelevant spoiler for 6.21: The Closure Alternative.


**This fic has been updated from it's original format, so it's now much more realistic. And I'm sorry for not revealing the plot of Sheldon's story, but I'm not a big Star Trek fan and I didn't want to say anything that wasn't correct. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sheldon had had a rough day. First he'd discovered that the last of the oatmeal had been eaten, so he'd had to settle for Big Bran instead. Then, he and Leonard had to stop for petrol on the way to work, causing his routine to become muddled and his self-conscience to be disturbed. So by the time five o'clock rolled around and he arrived back at the apartment, he decided that he needed some relaxation time.

He whistled the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ theme song as he put the kettle on to boil. In his mind, Sheldon was running through all the options for a relaxing time-out before dinner. Thai food tonight. From Szechuan Palace. Like every Monday.

Video-chatting to Amy: NO. She was out of town visiting her parents and wouldn't be back until Wednesday.

_Age of Conan_ or _World of Warcraft_: NO. For some reason he didn't feel like playing either of those right now.

Going to visit Penny: Good lord NO! There was a chance she was working late at the Cheesecake Factory anyway and wouldn't be around to spend time with, even if Sheldon had wanted that.

Leonard was also working late tonight and wouldn't be back for another two hours. Howard, Bernadette and Raj had gone to the movies together. For the moment Sheldon was alone.

* * *

He poured out his cup of cocoa and sat down in his spot. What could he do to kill two hours of time until Leonard arrived home with his Cashew Chicken?

After glancing briefly at his laptop a thought entered his head. He thought about when _Alphas _had been cancelled after only two seasons, on a cliff-hanger. And that was when he got his brilliant idea.

* * *

Sheldon was a smart guy. Okay, he was more than smart, he had a doctorate and two PhD's. He knew that somewhere there would be a place where people wrote stories about pre-written pop culture topics.

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Sheldon got up from his spot and fired up his laptop. After googling a few possible things he came across a website called FanFictionNet; and signed up without thinking twice.

* * *

When Leonard walked through the door at quarter to seven he found his roommate sitting bolt upright at his desk, typing away furiously on his computer. He went over to the coffee table and put down the take-out.

"Sheldon," he called. "Dinner's here."

"Ooh, said Sheldon," swivelling his chair around and reclaiming his seat on the couch. "Are Wolowitz and Koothrappali coming over?"

"No, they went out to dinner with Bernadette after the movie," said Leonard. "It's just us tonight." He sighed. Sheldon could be extremely irritating, so Leonard preferred it when their other friends were around to take his mind off the theoretical physicist he lived with.

But tonight, he bizarrely didn't seem to need that, as Sheldon brought up an unusual topic (for Sheldon that is). Fanfiction.

* * *

"I read the most beautifully crafted story about Firefly," Sheldon told his roommate.

"Yeah, so?" Leonard said, biting into his dinner.

"But it wasn't written by Joss Whedon. It was written by someone from the UK named SerenityForever."

Leonard's mind felt like it had been frazzled by the laser he was currently working with at Caltech. "What are you talking about Sheldon?" he asked.

"Fanfiction," Sheldon replied happily. "I was feeling deflated when I arrived home from work this afternoon, and I remembered when _Alphas_ was cancelled."

"Yes, it ended on a cliffhanger," Leonard could remember the incident only too well.

"Yes," Sheldon continued. "Well, it occurred to me that there must be people out there who spend their time writing the endings to all the stories that end on cliffhangers."

"And?" Leonard asked. For the first time in a very long time, the experimental physicist was truly interested in what Sheldon was talking about.

"I found a website where these minds congregate," Sheldon was now on the verge of smiling. "And I spent the whole afternoon reading their stories. I think tomorrow I will try writing my own.

* * *

And sure enough he did. And that was when Leonard started to find him very annoying.

Sheldon was sitting at his desk in front of his computer when Leonard walking through the door on Tuesday afternoon. "I'm just trying to think of what to use as the topic of my first story," he told Leonard. "_Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who_ or something completely different."

"If you really can't decide, why don't you write a story that covers many different topics," suggested Leonard. Although he had enjoyed this topic of conversation with Sheldon yesterday, today he was tired and was really not in the mood for what he knew was about to come. "Then you don't have to narrow it down."

"You mean, do a mash-up of _Doctor Who, Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard nodded. "I'm sure people do that?"

"That would mean there are people who create stories where Spock would have a relationship with Princess Leia," Sheldon exclaimed, more to himself than to Leonard. "That's insane on the face of it."

"What's that?" Leonard asked, pointing his finger at something on the screen.

"That's my pen name," Sheldon said.

"No it's not," Leonard said. "Sheldor the Conqueror is your _Age of Conan_ username."

"But my name on here is not Sheldor the Conqueror. It's SheldorTheConquerorLikesTrains. No spaces."

Leonard sighed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, when Leonard re-entered the living room after taking a shower, Sheldon was still seated at his desk.

"Sheldon, you ready to go to dinner?" he asked.

"Aww, five more minutes," Sheldon pleaded.

By now Leonard was even more tired and really was not in the mood to drive out to the Cheesecake Factory with Sheldon for dinner. He would much rather duck across the hall and have a plate of Penny's half-boiled spaghetti. But Penny was at the Cheesecake Factory, waiting to see her four favourite nerds.

"Will you please read over my story?" Sheldon asked, calling Leonard over.

"Sheldon, I'm tired," said Leonard. "Can't we just go to dinner? I'll read your story when we get home."

* * *

Sheldon talked non-stop about fanfiction on the drive to the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard was barely listening, but he did pick up on the fact that Sheldon was telling him the plot of his story.

"Sheldon, let me ask you something," Leonard said, putting the car into park outside the Cheesecake Factory. "If you're telling me all this, why do I have to read your story?"

"It's brilliant," Sheldon replied. "Like everything that comes out of my head, it's probably pure gold."

* * *

Sheldon wouldn't even stop talking when they sat down with Raj and Howard and Penny came over to take their orders.

"I chose this over dinner with Bernadette's parents?" Howard asked himself as Sheldon gabbed on to anyone that would listen about how great FanFictionNet was.

"It's a _Star Trek_ story," he told Raj. "And in it-"

"Which series?"Raj asked.

"Or did you decide to do both?" Leonard interrupted.

"Both?" Sheldon stared at the experimental physicist sitting next to him. "Good lord, it's like the Star Wars/Doctor Who mash-up all over again. No I chose the original series. It's got Kirk, Spock, Scotty, McCoy, need I go on?"

* * *

When Leonard and Sheldon arrived back at the apartment after dinner, Leonard was ready to fall asleep where he was. However to appease his roommate, he skimmed Sheldon's story (though he took none of it in.)

"It's great," he said suppressing a yawn. "Now, I'm going to bed."

Sheldon smiled. Happy with his work, he published his story onto the website and went to bed himself.


End file.
